megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tron Bonne
is a character from the Mega Man Legends series. Tron is the only daughter of the Bonne family of air pirates, being like an anti-heroine, and is the star of her own game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She is 14 years old, 155 cm (5'1") tall, and weighs 43 kg (95 lbs).The Reploid Research Lavatory: Carddas Loves Tron Bonne She is a genius mechanic that handles the design and construction of the Bonne's machines, including their airship, the Gesellschaft. She is also an able pilot, usually the one piloting fighting machines like the Gustaff, Feldynaught, and Jagd Krabbe. Tron created the 40 Servbots that assist the Bonne family in various tasks, like helping Tron build and maintain her machines. She can be very harsh with the Servbots, sometimes even punishing them in a painful way, but despite this, Tron is usually tender and affectionate towards them, like a mother. Apparel She usually wears a pink t-shirt with the Bonne family mark, a small blue jacket, black pantyhose, pink gloves, pink heeled shoes, two Bonne earrings and a headband. Additionally, a grey steel plate is in the crotch region of her trousers. Personality Tron is stubborn, feisty, self-confident and determined, mocking her opponents openly whether she's winning or not. She is very temperamental, as during some moments she is calm and happy, and during others she can explode into a rage and yell without any warning. Tron appears to have a small fear of dogs. Throughout the series, she begins to develop a crush on Mega Man Volnutt. Because of her inexperience in the ways of love, she doesn't understand her feelings towards him, and even though they are enemies, she has gone to great lengths to try convincing him to join her. Due to this, she has a rivalry of sorts with Roll Caskett as a fellow genius mechanic and as Mega Man's love interest, although the two are still willing to work together in order to help Mega Man.The Reploid Research Lavatory: What kind of girl is Tron Bonne? History ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Tron has always wanted to go on missions with her older brother Teisel Bonne, but even though Bon Bonne and the Servbots participates on them, Teisel has always held her back to protect her. Unbeknownst to Tron and the others, Teisel loaned one million Zenny from Lex Loath to be able to finance the construction of their airship, the Gesellschaft. When the airship was almost complete, he went with Bon Bonne to the Nakkai Ruins in Ryship Island to find a Refractor to pay his debt, but one of Loath's men, Glyde, captures him and Bon saying that the payback time is long over and now he has to work for it. The Gesellschaft loses contact with Teisel, and worried with him, Tron goes to his last location with a Drache, finding the Gustaff broken and the Servbots that were with him scared and crying. The Servbots tell her what happened, and they return to the Gesellschaft, where they find Teisel's IOU receipt. Tron is shocked by how much money he owns, but she is determined to obtain money to pay the debt and rescue her siblings. Tron and the Servbots begin to steal valuables from the island, the player being able to choose which area to go, varying from going in digouts in the Nakkai and Shala-Kun Ruins, steal containers from harbors, and steal animals from the Sart Farm. When they attack Gold City, they must face the police, including Denise, who gives her best to stop Tron, but doesn't has luck and is scolded by her captain. Tron shows some sympathy towards Denise's misfortune. After obtaining the needed money, they go after Loath and pay the debt to free her brothers, but Loath says it is not enough as they must also pay the interest on it, saying they still own two million zenny and taking them out of his hideout. They continue stealing the island until the new amount of money is obtained, and search for Loath to pay the debt, Servbot #15 finding him in a warehouse from Primiki Harbor. However, Loath says they are still short, as Tron has interest on her interest, and he captures her to help Teisel the debt by working with him. Inside Loath's dungeon, Tron finds her brothers, Teisel telling her Loath's plan to make people work for him to find the Colossus. She contacts the Gesellschaft and orders the Servbots to rescue them, but instead of running, they decide to steal what Loath found. When they find the Colossus, Glyde appears and fights against the Gustaff, Tron saying she pilots. After Glyde's defeat, Loath activates the Colossus and the Bonnes escape from the collapsing dungeon, returning to the Gesellschaft. They try to face the Colossus, but the Gesellschaft's weapons are ineffective against it and Tron is injured by its attacks, passing out. After the Servbots defeat the Colossus, Tron is shown to be better and prizes them. Teisel notices how much Tron had grown, wondering how he would explain himself to their departed mother if she saw Tron running around shooting at everything, but he says she did good and is proud of her. Using a Drache, Tron reluctantly rescues Loath and Glyde from the water and tie them, secretly sending them to Denise to help her keep the job, saying to Teisel she only wants to make sure Loath will not cause trouble again. When the Bonnes are commemorating in the Gesellschaft, Tron discovers the favorite Servbot had thrown away the Colossus' golden Refractor by accident, and she gets furious, saying she has something really special waiting for him in the Torture Room. Mega Man Legends Tron is an antagonist in the game, as she is a member of the Bonne family of pirates and attack Kattelox Island. Mega Man Volnutt sees her for the first time talking with Servbots and walking around the city. Jim and his friends suspect she is a pirate and send the dog Paprika after her, Tron running away in panic and climbing a street light to escape. Mega Man saves her by making Paprika go away, and Tron, embarrassed, tells him to mind his own business and ran away, developing a crush on him. When they meet again, Tron is piloting the Feldynaught and fights against Mega Man, but is defeated. She later appears again with her family on the Gesellschaft and piloting the Balkon Gerät, Focke-Wulf, and Bruno, felling strange when close to Mega Man. When Mega Man is trapped by MegaMan Juno in the Main Gate, Tron and Teisel free him and they find the large Refractor that is inside. As the Gesellschaft and the Bonne's other machines were destroyed, they use a boat made of scrap to leave the island, Tron hoping it won't sink until they reach the next island. Mega Man Legends 2 in ''Mega Man Legends 2.]] With the Refractor found in Kattelox Island, the Bonne family opened a department store, but Teisel expend most of their money and have financial problems, needing to return to piracy. One year after the first game, Verner Von Bluecher goes after the Mother Lode with his giant airship, the Sulphur-Bottom, and the Bonnes make an alliance with Glyde, Bola and Klaymoor to take the Mother Lode for them, Tron and Teisel entering the airship disguised as reporters. When Gatz damaged the airship, they are stuck in Forbidden Island's storm until Mega Man stops it by freeing Sera, and they discover about the four keys needed to obtain the Mother Lode. When searching for the keys, Mega Man faces Tron piloting the Jagd Krabbe in Manda Island, were she jams Roll Caskett's transmission and uses a voice modifier to make him think Roll is a bad person. After her defeat, she leaves with a Drache, being sad and jealous of Roll, getting depressed for some time. In the Saul Kada Ruins, Tron (piloting the Hover Gustaff) and Bon agree to make a truce with Mega Man to stop the lava flow and be able to defeat Wojigairon, leaving it to Mega Man while they go after the key. When they meet again, Tron fights against Mega Man with the help of Servbots #11 and #23. When defeated, she loses her clothes in Gustaff's explosion and Mega Man sees her naked (off-screen). Tron is very embarrassed and retreats, becoming depressed again for a while, and when the Servbots talk about the mission in the ruins, her face goes all red and she gets upset with them, #11 and #23 being the only ones to known what happened. In a last attempt to obtain one of the keys, the Bonnes and Glyde work together to attack Calinca with the Gemeinschaft, but they are defeated by Mega Man again. When Sera stole the four keys and Geetz attacks the Sulphur-Bottom, the Bonnes help Mega Man with a Drache to be able to obtain the keys, and the Drache is taken down by Geetz. In the end, Mega Man is stuck in Elysium, and Tron teams up with Roll to build a rocket to rescue him and refusing to accept Data's help. ''Mega Man Legends 3 Tron was to appear in the now-canceled ''Mega Man Legends 3. It's only known that the Bonnes had a takoyaki stand in Klickelan Island and they piloted the Donner Wels. Other appearances *In the fourth mission of the demo Rockman DASH 2 Episode 1, Tron kidnaps Roll and tries to make Mega Man join her, but as he doesn't agree she fights against him with the Jagd Krabbe in Manda Island. *Tron is an antagonist in the mobile phone game Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken!. *Tron is a playable character in the mobile phone game Rockman DASH Golf. *Tron is a playable character in the game Onimusha: Soul.Protodude's Rockman Corner: More Art of Tron (and Servbots) in Onimusha Soul *Tron appears in the mobile phone games Minna to Capcom All Stars and Street Fighter x All Capcom. ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series Tron Bonne is a playable character in the fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. In those games she pilots a green Gustaff and has a Servbot accompanying her. Her attacks include Gustaff Fire, Bonne Strike, Bonne Mixer, King Servbot, and Lunch Rush. When not playing as her, she can be see along with Teisel, Bon and the Servbots in the background of the Kattelox Island stage in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Interestingly, Teisel will cheer on Tron, when the player is using the latter. If Tron is defeated, Teisel becomes sad and sits down. This situation is similar to how Sally (Sari) cheers for her husband, Street Fighter character Dhalsim. In Tron Bonne's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Tron reprograms a Sentinel to become Servbot #42. She then tries to convince Mega Man Volnutt to go out with her, threatening to order #42 to attack should Volnutt say no. ''Namco × Capcom In the Distant Future, Tron and Servbots #1, #17 and #28 are being followed by the United Galaxy Space Force members Hiromi Tengenji (from ''Burning Force) and Toby Masuyo (from Baraduke) in the ruins of a distant planet, when suddenly the fluxes makes them appear in an unknown place (Spiritual World) with other characters and are attacked by Reaverbots and Octys. They make an alliance until they find a way back home. They are lost in the Spiritual World, but manage to find the Gesellschaft there by following the energy signature of the Refractor in its engine, which is also detected by the other characters, and they join the team in Chapter 11. ''Project X Zone At the start of the third prologue, Tron and the Servbots are busy working on building a rocket to bring Mega Man Volnutt back from the moon. The Servbots then pick up a nearby energy signature that quickly grows in strength. Before they are able to take any steps in response to it, Tron and the Servbots are suddenly warped to Willamette Parkview Mall, a Colorado shopping center in ''Dead Rising which is already littered with zombies, Reaverbots, and Gnosis from the Xenosaga series, as well as an appearance by the powerful android T-elos from Xenosaga Episode III. There she teams up with Frank West (from Dead Rising) and Hsien-Ko (from Darkstalkers) to survive. They are soon found by the other X Zone members and join them to repel T-elos. Tron and the Servbots (as one unit) are a single character that can be assigned to any pair unit as their combo support. During the active turn of the pair unit she's assigned to, the music may change to play "Flutter vs. Gesellschaft", which has become her motif since her appearance in Namco x Capcom. As a Solo unit, Tron is one of the most helpful to assign to a Pair as she has an Energy Canteen skill that can be used to heal any ally no matter where they're located on the current battle map. Cameo appearances *A toy of Tron appears in Mayl Sakurai's room in Mega Man Battle Network 3 White version and Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. Also, the Japanese cover of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne appear as a poster in Dex Oyama's room in Mega Man Battle Network, but Tron can't be seen due to the small size. *Tron and the Servbots appear on cards in all of the games from the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters series. *Tron can be seen in the background of the Running Battle mode of Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. *Tron also appeared in the mobile phone game Capcom Girl's Mind Puzzle. *Tron appeared as a costume in Breath of Fire 6. *Tron appears as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Data ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' profile *'Real Name:' :Tron Bonne *'Occupation:' :Air Pirate *'Abilities:' :A mechanical engineering genius, she is able to create anything from small robots, such as the Servbots, to large aerial battleships. She is also able to pilot mechas. *'Weapons:' :Utilizes the Servbots as well as mechas she has built. In the VS. series, she pilots a walking mecha battle tank called the Gustaff. *'Profile:' :The only daughter of the Bonne family of air pirates, she is extremely prideful and is a sore loser. However, she can be charmingly awkward in front of someone she has a crush on, and values her family above all else. She travels the world in the hopes of getting rich quick, but her misadventures usually only end up adding to her debt. *'First Appearance:' :Mega Man Legends (1997) *''Note: Capcom characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 don't follow the standards of Marvel's Power Grid. Tron Bonne, for instance, would be taken as omniscient in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (which would put her intellect on an equal level with a celestial being). Her Power Grid was changed in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Also of note is that her Power Grid is of her with the Gustaff, not by herself.'' ''Onimusha: Soul'' ''Otoranger'' Gallery Artwork Tronbonne2.jpg|Tron in Mega Man Legends. Tronnew2.jpg|Tron in Mega Man Legends. Tronbonne.jpg|Tron in Mega Man Legends 2. Tronreporter.jpg|Tron disguised as a reporter in Mega Man Legends 2. Tron-kobun.jpg|Art of Tron by Hideki Ishikawa. Tronxmas.jpg|Tron with Christmas clothes. R&T.jpg TronMechaConcept.png|Concept art BM774.png|Tron in Rockman Xover. Tron-mv2.jpg|Tron in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Tron-mvc2-vs.jpg|Tron in the versus screen from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Mvsc3-tron.jpg|Tron in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Tron.png|Tron in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Tron 1.png|Tron's ending artwork from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Tron 2.png|Tron's ending artwork from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 entry_c09_01_chara.png|Tron as she appears in Project × Zone. mvc.jpg|Tron Bonne in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. OnimushaTronG3.jpg|Tron Bonne (Grade 3) in Onimusha: Soul. OnimushaTronG5.jpg|Tron Bonne (G5) in Onimusha: Soul. OnimushaTronG7.jpg|Tron Bonne (G7) in Onimusha: Soul. CASTron.png|Tron Bonne in Minna to Capcom All Stars and Street Fighter x All Capcom. SFXAC Tron Bonne (SR).png|Tron in Street Fighter x All Capcom. SFXAC Tron Bonne (SR+).png|Tron in Street Fighter x All Capcom. BoF6-TronBonne.png|''Breath of Fire 6'' costume Misc PFTronServbot.png|Tron in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. TronMvC.jpg|Concept art of Tron from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Tron MvC3W.png|Tron's Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose graphic. Tron-noscale.jpg|Tron's alternate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 colors. TronUMVC3victory.png|Tron's Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose graphic. UMvC3TronAltColors.jpg|Tron's alternate Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 colors. UMvC3TronDLC.jpg|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' DLC costume Trivia *The origin of her name is unknown, but it is possibly based on the musical instrument trombone or the female pirate Anne Bonny. The former assumption comes from the fact that many characters in the franchise have music themed names, while the latter can be drawn from the fact that her family are Air Pirates. *Lumine's hairstyle is similar to that of Tron. *In both versions of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, when Tron Bonne faces off against either Zero or Iron Man, she remarks that she "found some new robot parts", and when she defeats either of them, she says that she will build new robots out of them. Her win quote, when defeating Zero, demands that he tells her where Mega Man is, so that she can thwart his heroic deeds (although she may be mistakenly referring to Volnutt rather than X). If she defeats Sentinel, she laments on how she had to destroy "such a fine piece of work". When facing off against Chun-li, Tron Bonne says that she is not "stupid enough to be caught by the cops". In Ultimate, when she fights Phoenix Wright, Tron Bonne jokingly questions if she is being sued; also, in her win quote against him, she angrily questions why he is in the game, due to him not having fighting skills or a "mecha". *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, when fighting Nova, Tron appears to develop a small crush on him possibly due to the similarities between his costume and Mega Man Volnutt's. References Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Females